Internship Does Not Always Suck
by RedEyedWarrior
Summary: Lo is forced to work as an intern for the production of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. She hates it on Camp Wawanakwa, but can a certain fame-hungry blond change that for her? WARNING: the language was the biggest deciding factor in the rating.


**Another crossover chapter has been revived. Previously named _Next Contestant_, I gave it a more relate-able name. The cast consists of one of the second-generation **_**Total Drama**_** contestants, three characters from **_**Stoked**_** and my OC, Haddy.**

**Mr Ridgemount is slightly out of character in this because I have written him from Lo's point of view.**

* * *

Internship Does not Always Suck

* * *

Lo was upset because she was fired from her job. Her father, being the jerk he was, could not care less that his daughter was fired by Baumer just because she farted. So he sent Lo off to work as an intern for _Total Drama Revenge of the Island_.

She noticed that Dakota, one of the new contestants, was more focused on herself than anything else. She was barely paying attention to Staci's elimination. Later that night, Dakota got bored and decided to get more attention from the interns.

"Hey, interns, which one of you lucky ones want a sexy piece of me?" asked Dakota, placing her hands on her extended but as if she was a mannequin. None of them were paying any attention, so Dakota randomly selected Lo. "Ah, Lo, thanks, you're too kind!" beamed Dakota, as she yanked Lo by the wrist and pulled her away.

"Wait…what?" Lo tried to protest, but Dakota wasn't paying attention. She just wanted to use an intern to make her become famous faster.

When they were in the middle of the woods, Lo became suspicious. "Okay, what is your problem?" she demanded. "I'll have you know that my Daddy runs Ridgemount resort and we're very wealthy!"

"Then what are you doing out here, then?" Dakota demanded back.

"Fine, Daddy's a stuck-up little bastard having his man-period," groaned Lo. "Happy? But why did you drag me deep in the woods?"

"I want to be famous," replied Dakota.

"No, no, this is how you become famous," said Lo, grabbing Dakota by the waist and kissing Dakota on the lips. Dakota was bewildered at first, but rather than try to force Lo off of her she wrapped her arms around Lo's neck. They continued kissing until there was an urgent need for oxygen.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" panted Dakota.

"LET'S DO IT AGAIN!" Lo panted in response. And so they stripped bollock naked and lunged for one another. They were really getting down on it and having a great time.

* * *

Meanwhile in British Columbia, Mr and Mrs Ridgemount were watching all of this on telly.

"Aw, I'm so proud of our daughter!" beamed Mrs Ridgemount. "She finally has a stable relationship with a brilliant person and she's working for a famous TV show. Aren't you pleased, Dear?"

"FUCK NO!" Mr Ridgemount replied with blatant disrespect. "LAUREN IS SUPPOSED TO BE WORKING, NOT FUCKING!"

"How could you say that about our daughter, Mr Ridgemount?!" demanded Mrs Ridgemount, who was literally on the verge of snapping at her crabby husband. "She was trying her fucking hardest at the hotel trying to please you before that little shit Bummer fired her!"

"NO, LAUREN IS A LAZY BITCH WHO WILL NEVER BECOME RESPONSIBLE!" Mr Ridgemount snapped back.

"HOW DARE YOU SNAP AT ME, MR RIDGEMOUNT?" Mrs Ridgemount roared. "IF YOU MENTALLY THINK THAT LAURAN WILL NEVER BECOME RESPONSIBLE, THEN WHY DID YOU SEND HER OFF TO WORK AS AN INTERN FOR CHRIS MCLEAN?!"

"TO TEACH HER A LESSON!" roared Mr Ridgemount.

"I KNEW YOU DIDN'T CARE FOR OUR DAUGHTER!" Mrs Ridgemount roared back. "WELL GUESS WHAT; I DON'T CARE FOR YOU!"

"THEN GET OUT!" snarled Mr Ridgemount.

"NEVER!" screamed Mrs Ridgemount, snapping her fingers. Suddenly, heavy footsteps sounded. Haddy burst into the room.

"Where's my bitch?" demanded Haddy.

"Right over there!" cackled Mrs Ridgemount, pointing over at Mr Ridgemount. Haddy smiled evilly, yanked Mr Ridgemount by the neck and dragged him out the door.

"HADDY, PLEASE!" begged Mr Ridgemount, but his pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Oh don't worry, bitch!" jeered Haddy. "While you are my bitch, you get to have bitch of your own! I call it Bummer! And you can only play with it under **my **supervision!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" howled Mr Ridgemount, as Haddy dragged him out the door.

* * *

**Sorry for the language. Also, I doubt Mr Ridgemount would really have this attitude to this daughter in this, but as I have said above: I was simply portraying him from Lo's point of view. That sure was the shortest story I have published since **_**Reconciliation**_**, though there are a few other stories with less words than this. At least it's to the point, unlike some of my other stories.**


End file.
